Storm shelters, safe rooms, equipment cabinets, large appliances, and many other items intended for use inside a building or home often are constrained in their size due to limitations in the dimensions of the thresholds of such buildings. These items are often pre-fabricated to fit through a “standard” size door, and often their dimensions allow for very little clearance as they pass through a building threshold.
Some pre-fabricated items, such as large built-in appliances (e.g. refrigerators, etc.) and large plumbing fixtures (e.g. whirlpool tubs, shower enclosures, garden tubs, etc.) are only installable during “new construction” before the walls are finished. Since they are one of the first items installed, they are then subject to possible damage during the rest of construction. To remove or replace such “new construction” installed items after the completion of the building or home, often structural damage is incurred such as removing a window or opening up a wall.
Other pre-fabricated items are intended for installation in “existing structures”, i.e., structures which are finished. These items must be sized appropriately to pass through the thresholds available in the structure. In order to provide the very largest possible item, such as the largest available bath tub, shower enclosure, refrigerator, piece of furniture, etc., they are often constructed of dimensions which allow very minimal clearance through standard size thresholds.
Handling such large items when threshold clearance is minimal, whether during new construction or post-construction installation, can be very challenging. If the item is not properly handled, damage can occur to the item, to the building details (doors, trim work, etc.), and it can be dangerous to the handlers for potential tip-overs, finger pinches or toe drops.